Mind's Eye
by TheLoserWithAKeyboard
Summary: After a tramatic event for Aragorn while being held capture by Orcs, he starts to see things. Warnings: A LOT of Torture. Character death. For a happier ending, wait for chapter two


A/n: This is chapter one. Chapter two will have the same plot, but a different ending. Sad ending... happy ending... sad ending... happy ending... up to you. By the way, Legolas is TOTALLY OOC here, but only because he was tortured for a year!

_I'm so tired of being here_

Another one of Legolas' screams made Aragorn bite down harder on his already bloody lip. Scarlet dripped down his pale, dirty face, and tears clouded his eyes. He knew the Elf tried with his dying strength to keep from crying out, but he didn't have the energy to hold back anymore. They were killing his slowly, and Aragorn was being forced to watch as the light left his friend's eyes just because he refused to tell the Orcs his name.

_Suppressed by all my Childish fears_

He was so scared. It had already been a year, and no-one had found them. Legolas had lost hope long ago of escape, and only held onto life for Aragorn. But sooner or later, the man knew that it wouldn't be enough. That the life would slip from Legolas' unwilling body, and would never return. The Elf faced further pain... for Aragorn. He would deal with death for the Man he called '_Gwador_'. Aragorn was so scared of that day when his friend would die and he would be powerless to stop it.

_And if you have to leave_

_But you are not powerless, Strider ranger of the North, Estel adopted son of Elrond, Thorongil captain of the people of Rohan, Aragorn son of Arathorn and heir to the thrown of Gondor!_ Four names he could readily give the cruel creatures of Mordor just to spare the life of his dearest friend. He was being cowardly and selfish. He was watching as Legolas, a friend and brother like no other, one he loved so dearly, writhed, screamed and cried as a whip weaved with leather and metal bite into his stinging skin, opening old wounds and creating gashes over bruises.

_I wish that you would just leave_

Garshnak, the leader of this especially large band of Orcs, let loose a low growl. The witless Orc had lost patience long ago, and though it was enjoyable hearing the lovely screams the Elf could no longer keep in and seeing the tears it could not keep at bay, his master grew impatient. Sauron needed a name, and he had to get one. Snarling at the ranger, he reached out a thick, meaty hand and wrapped his scarred fingers around the Elf's pale, bruised throat. With his other hand, he messed his fingers into a tangle of the Elf's blonde hair and jerked, making the Elf yelp. With a sadistic smile, Garshnak scraped his dirty, disgusting finger nails down the prince's cheek until he had created a shallow, smarting gash that stung the Silvan Elf's cheek. The lead Orc clawed all over the tormented body of Aragorn's best friend, and threw him five feet away, licking it's cracked lips. Aragorn's breathing hitched in horror as the other brainless Orcs eventually caught on. Appearently Legolas wasn't left behind in the realization either, because he shrieked in horror, trying to gain his feet and scramble towards Aragorn.

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

But when Legolas gained his uneasy footing, Garshnak caught him around the throat again, and slammed him hard back toward the ground, so that Legolas' cracked skull made hard contact, and making the Elf feel nauseous. With a sick whisper in his ear, he heard the hoarse whisper of Garshknak in his ear, "Elf flesh is the sweetest..." His face paled and a choked sob was torn from his throat. Aragorn struggled to escape his bonds and try and free his friend. They were going to eat him alive! Was there no mercy in their cruel hearts! He already knew the answer, but his already throbbing heart too much to think about that answer. He was sobbing himself, harder the Legolas, from fear and guilt, he just couldn't take it, he couldn't watch them eat the Elf! How sick and demented would it make him, if he sat back and watched it happen? Besides that, he loved the Elf too much to hear him scream and be eaten to the Orc's enjoyment.

_And it won't leave me alone_

"My name is Aragorn..." He finally sobbed out weakly, and was horrified when the Orc's didn't seem to hear him, and Legolas' screaming grew louder. Flushed in horror and gasping with sobs that erupted from his chest, he summonded up as much strength as he could muster. "MY NAME IS ARAGORN!" He bellowed, sobbing even harder, "ARAGORN! ARAGORN! ARAGORN! MY NAME IS ARAGORN!" Garshnak looked up at the ranger with squinted, black eyes and the ranger shuddered, praying they would spare his friend.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

The harsh laughs and chatter of Orcs all ceased as Aragorn cried out his yell. The ranger glared, fearlessly into the eyes of the Orc. It was true, he had not fear at this point... except that the Orcs might just actually kill his brother. The mindless Orc followers backed away slowly from the Elf, who was panting and sobbing. Aragorn noted with horror that chunks of skin were missing from his friend's flesh and most of the Orcs grinned at him with bloody smiles. Aragorn shuddered again, looking away from Garshnak's darkened eyes to lock with Legolas' pain-filled, weary blue ones. "_Please_ let him go... I told you my name, let him go!" Legolas' breathing sped up as Garshnak turned feirce eyes back to him. He closed his eyes, awaiting more pain, and started to shake in horror, terrified of what he might do next.

_This pain is just too real_

The Orc knelt down next to the broken Elf, a meciless smile on his face. Legolas felt a cold knife press against his bound wrists, and flinched when he thought Garshnak would leave gashes in his wrists and wait for him to bleed out. He was especially cruel that way, twisting pleads into further pain. 'Let me go' was too simple to twist, and for a moment, he almost hoped the Orc would slit his wrists so he would be done with the pain, but changed his mind as his thoughts fell on Aragorn. His death would leave the ranger heart-broken, he knew, and couldn't resist the shiver that racked his body as Garshnak taunted him, pausing as his stolen steel knife bite into Legolas' fragile, broken skin.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Legolas almost couldn't believe it when the harsh rope snapped and painfully, blood rushed back into his hands. He thought he was going to be skin with relief, but ended up having dry heaves from sobbing too much. Garshnak cut Aragorn's own bonds and the ranger wasted no time in darting to Legolas' side. The Elf couldn't stop sobbing, too much pain filled his body, and he wondered briefly in the poison the Orcs had forcfully given him had anything to do with the fact that his wounds seemed to be getting worse and he had not fallen into darkness. His sences were enhanced, and everything Aragorn said, his own screams and sobs and the harsh voices of the Orcs hurt his ears and the pain seemed stronger than was possible if Eru truly loved him.

_When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

"Legolas! Legolas, oh, _mellon nin_, _gwador nin_, _saes_ live! Live! Live for me, Legolas, stay with me, _saes_!" Aragorn begged through his sobs. The Elf seemed unable to answer him, and that above all else hurt Aragorn's heart the most. The mixture of daze and pain that covered the Elf's face. He cradled his friend in his arms, sobbing into Legolas' matted, tangled hair. He was totally uninjured, and it was the Elf suffering. Total agony on Legolas' part, just because he had not given the Orcs his name earlier. "Oh, Legolas, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, _gwador nin_." He couldn't even talk anymore, sobbing too hard. Garshnak watched, cautiously, as the ranger picked the Elf up into his arms, head bowed, and walked closer to a tree. He snorted at the way they clung to each other, which he found pathetic.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

Weakly, Legolas coughed up blood that splattered onto Aragorn's face, tunic and neck. The Elf's blood burned the Ranger's skin like acid, and he had to bite his lip again. Trembling and convulsing as he did so, Legolas brought up a shaky hand to grip Aragorn's dark hair, weakly. "Estel..." He sobbed.

"Shhh..." Aragorn pressed his finger to the Elf's bleeding, cracked lips, and with his other hand grabbed the hand that was gripping his hair, bringing the pale, slim appendage to his chest. "Do not speak, Legolas, save your strength and recover, you _will_ recover..."

All the while Aragorn was talking, Legolas' quivering lips curled upward in a quivering smile, "N-N-Not this time... Estel... I-I'm... dying..."

Panic gripped Aragorn's heart and sobs burned his energy further, "Don't say that!" He managed to spit out furiously, "You will live! You will live and see Mirkwood restored to Greenwood, and _Arda_ at peace, and-and Valinor! You will live to sail and everything will be just fine, but you _have to live_! I promise!"

Sobs came from the dying Elf and made him quiver further. "E-E-Estel... I'm so sorry... please forgive me... I-I-I love you... tell my father I love him... to... I w-will... wait... f-f-for... you..." With that said, a last breath left Legolas' lungs, and his head fell back, limply, to fall against Aragorn's forearm, staring up at Aragorn's tear and blood stained face, but seeing nothing as death finally took him.

_And I'd held your hand through all of these years_

Tears flooded Aragorn's eyes so he couldn't see anything, "Legolas..." He croaked, shaking the dead Elf in his arms, "Legolas, wake up! Wake up, _gwador nin_..." He never got a responce, and his mind immediately banished the idea of death. _Good... good, he's unconcious... no pain will follow him there..._ He had no doubt in his battered mind that Legolas was dead, he was convinced the Elf was alive, but unconcious. _Help will come, my brother, help will come and everything will be alright... I did promise everything will be alright, and I mean it..._ He clutched the Elf tighter to his chest, "Everything will be alright... I promised, my brother... _I will keep my promise_!" Never had Aragorn broken a promise, especially to Legolas. _Never_! The Elf only meant that much to him.

_But you still have_

Garshnak's filthy, hoarse laughter made Aragorn look up at him with unfocused, dull eyes. "The Elf died at last? It's all your fault, ranger, no-one else to blame! He died in vain to keep your identity a secret! Sauron's been looking for you..." The Orc moved to drag Legolas from Aragorn's arms, but the vicious snarl that came from ranger scared even the Orc.

"DO NOT TOUCH HIM, YOU DAMNED CREATURE OF SAURON!" Aragorn cursed, clutching Legolas tighter to his chest, if that was even possible. He turned away from the Orc and his enraged expression slipped into softer features, tenderly stroking the hair away from Legolas' face. "And he's not dead... he's unconcious..." He pressed a kiss to the knuckles he still gripped to his chest. His forehead fell to rest against the cool skin of the Elf's and he whispered quietly, "I love you... everything will get better, I promised, remember?"

_All of me_

Suddenly, Garshnak came to a sudden realization. The ranger had lost his mind! He thought his dead friend was still alive! Confusion played over the features of the lead-Orc. He had never even _touched_ the ranger, yet he'd obviously lost his mind? Cursing, he moved to leave the insane ranger and dead Elf to find the clumsy, idiotic Orc that had beaten the ranger so that he had obviously lost his mind. Aragorn paid no heed to the Orcs that gave him strange looks, and Garshnak was shocked to find that not one of his men had even laid eyes on the ranger until this day.

Aragorn, continued to pay not a moment's attention to the Orcs. He gaved lovingly and tenderly into Legolas' face and tears stung his eyes as he thought of how he was going to get Legolas and himself out of here. Yet, it would be done, he'd promised Legolas and himself. But most importantly, he'd promised Legolas. That was all the motivation he needed to get them out of there and to the safety of Lothlorien, the closest Elven realm. He had no plans of letting the Orcs take Legolas and him to Mordor, none at all. Silently, he prayed the night away that someone would come and save them, and little did he know that his prayer was answered partially, for the sadness of _Nienna_ the Vala who held sadness over the death of the Mirkwood the prince the Valar and herself had especially blessed and Mandos brought to Valinor instead of the Halls of Mandos. Aragorn's broken promise to his friend should be partially kept. And in the eyes of Valar, if the Prince they had blessed on Arda for special reasons had died to defend this human, then they would protect him on the path of his life, as she knew the prince wished.

_You used to captivate me_

The night was peaceful in Lothlorien was Haldir, the march-warden slept. His Elven dreams were peaceful and untroubled. His mind was soothed and his body relaxed. It was impossible to be tence and wary in the healing realm of Lothlorien. The peace in the wood and the voice of the trees lulled him to sleep hours before, but a even more peaceful force pulled him back from his dreams. _Haldir..._ His eyes focused immediately and fell upon the glowing, etheral figure of an unidentified woman. She sat quietly, staring at him, too-deep eyes staring solely at him.

_But your resonating light_

Without a sound, Haldir got out of his bed, startled by this mysterious, female, figure. _Haldir of Lothlorien..._ the voice in his head echoed, by the lips of the woman before him remained shut, gray eyes pools of deep sadness that made the Warden feel like bawling in helplessness. He had no reason to feel thus, but the greif came off in physically hurting waves that he only thought possible for a Elf, dying of greif. But she was no Elf, and definately no woman. Her beauty was too strong, too other-worldly. He finally decided that she was one of the _Valar_.

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

"I come before you, Haldir of Lothlorien, baring heavy news," The voice of the _Vala_ before him was powerful and soft like gentle waves of the ocean. She carried herself with strength and pride, but though her features were blank, expressed unimaginable sadness. Haldir could not even look at her without the feeling of his heart being ripped out of his chest, but she was too beautiful to even chance looking away. "Legolas of Mirkwood is dead and Estel of Imladris captured."

_Your face it haunts_

Images of Legolas' face bounced into Haldir's mind and horror struck his features. His knees buckled and he fell back into the bed, the lady saying nothing, but watching him out of the corner of her tear-swimming gray eyes. Haldir threw his arm over his face, stiffling cries that wanted to escape his chest. He and the Mirkwood prince had been friends for years, and he knew of Aragorn, the future king of Gondor and the broken kingdom of Arnor, but never personally. Tears streaking down his cheeks, he turned back to Lady Este. "How?" He choked out.

_My once pleasant dreams_

"A year ago, the Prince was captured from Mirkwood after Sauron had seen him and a mortal man from Dol Guldur," She began her tale as a sparkling tear fell from her eye. "He sent his smartest and largest band of Orcs to capture the prince and draw out the mortal. Long has Sauron lived in fear of the man that would reunite the Realms of Men, and a mortal living amoungst immortals had caught his attention. It took this entire year, but the day of his death, when the Orcs started to devour Legolas' flesh, did Estel final reveal himself as 'Aragorn'. He spared Legolas from further pain, but could not shield him from death."

_Your voice it chased away_

Burying his face in his hands, Haldir nodded, dumbly and numbly. Legolas had been a _dearly_ loved Elf to all those who had met him. He was special, and loved to bring smiles to everyone's faces. That was probably what made Haldir and Legolas such good friends to begin with. All of the Mirkwood kingdom was in awe of the cheerfulness that their prince kept, and was a role-model to all the young _Ellons_ in Elven realms all around. He had a teasing smile that lit up a entire kingdom, and a chunk of Arda, and a mane of gold that children always found stunning. Always playful, and tried to lighten any mood. The one time anyone had ever seen their prince down and out was whenever there was perfect cause for it. Like one of his brothers or friends being injured, then there was the day of his mother's death. Legolas had not spoken a word to anyone for a whole half of a year, much to the kingdom - and seemingly all of Arda's - distress. He had been on the verge of fading, when Estel, the Hope of Men and Elves had entered Legolas' life under the idea between King Thranduil and Lord Elrond. Yet, after that, his handsomeness, cleverness and happiness had been enhanced by a visible amount, and all who met him considered him blessed by the _Valar_, which indeed, he was. Now, he was gone, "What do you need me to go?"

_All the sanity in me_

Aragorn's eyes darted around nervously. Dawn was rising, and he'd been planning out his and Legolas' escape all night. Leaning down to whisper in the dead Elf's ear, he spoke in soft, hardly auidble tones. "Hold tight, mellon nin, I will get us out of here!" Gaining his balance on shaky feet, the ranger made his way surprisingly silent for a insane man. Legolas' head fell lifelessly to Aragorn's shoulder.

_"Aragorn..." Legolas groaned, pain-filled eyes settling on the ranger, "Please hurry... it hurts SO bad!" Tears still slicked down Legolas' face._

"Shh... shh... don't cry, _gwador nin_, I will get you help as soon as I can!" Aragorn promised, crying at the sight of his beloved friend's tears. "I promised!"

_"I'm scared Estel..." Legolas whimpered, hardly able to breath as his sobs hardened in fright and pain. He knew he was being loud, but he couldn't help himself and hated himself for it._

"Hush, _gwador_, everything will be fine. Just be silent as long as you can contain yourself for! I know it hurts, I will tend to your wounds when we are a safe distance away!"

_Legolas whimpered again, back arching as much as it could in Aragorn's arms, trying to stiffle his sobs, but unable to stop the tears._ Aragorn sympathetically kissed his forehead and _Legolas stared up at the man with dull, blurred eyes._

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

Garshnak heard murmurs, and his eyes snapped open. Looking up and over his shoulder, he saw Aragorn press a kiss to the dead Elves brow and was somewhat disturbed that the Ranger was talking to the dead Elf. He knew he was trying to escape to "save" the Elf, and would have none of it. He knew he had been foolish not setting a guard, though the ranger was insane. Rising quietly to his feet, he snuck up behind the mentally unstable ranger, and raised his life, when a volley of arrows burst from the trees, and unsurprisingly, none found their target in the Man or Elf.

_This pain is just too real_

Aragorn's head snapped to the Orc behind him when he heard the grunt of death that escaped Garshnak. Upper lip curling into disgust, he ran into the trees without a second thought, thinking he knew they were friends, not foes. Unwittingly, he had to thank Este, or he would not have survived the day, and Haldir for believing he had not just had a nightmare. Aragorn was forced to stop, though, when a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him from running any further.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Let me see him, Estel." Commanded a voice, and Aragorn's unfocused eyes rested upon Haldir, who had a cool expression on his features, to his mind's eye. In reality, the March-Warden had a sadness etched into his facial expression as he stared into the lip, bloody and twisted body of Legolas.

_"ARAGORN!" Legolas cried, frightened, burying his face into Aragorn's shoulder, "No! I don't remember him! No! Don't pass me over to him, no!" Legolas started to sob all over again._

Haldir noticed the distress that crossed Aragorn's face as his hands clenched tightered around Legolas' frame and he slipped into Quenya, "Hush, brother, hush! You remember Haldir of Lothlorien?... Valar, Legolas, I hope that concussion did not effect your memory..."

_Legolas sniffled, staring at the ranger to Haldir with frightened eyes, looking all the world like a child, "I-I-I think I remember him now... still... I-I just don't want to leave you..."_

Aragorn nodded, tightening his arms around Legolas, "No, Haldir, allow me to carry him further until we can treat his wounds. He is frightened, and I fear his memory was effected when the Orcs cracked his skull."

Haldir's eyes went large in disturbance. Aragorn... thought Legolas was still alive? Had the ranger gone insane?

_When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

Having no choice but to act along, thought it hurt his heart horribly, Haldir nodded, forcing himself to school his features into a cool mask. He had to, to save Legolas' best friend. "Fine then, follow me." With that command, shocking himself and his men, he turned and ran toward the direction of Lothlorien, Aragorn right behind, if not slightly faster. Giving each other puzzled features, they took off after their captain.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_Legolas screamed at the pain that running caused his body and struggled to free himself from Aragorn's arms as sobs erupted from his chest, "SAES, SAES, DARO, DARO, SAES!" He begged, tears spilling down his dirty cheeks._

Aragorns heart hurt at the plea and he stopped dead in his tracks, causing Haldir to stop dead as well, and the other Lothlorien Elves almost colliding into them. "The run is causing Legolas agony! Do you not hear him scream and beg for us to stop?" Aragorn yelled in fury.

Holding his hands up stiffly, the Lorien Elf nodded, "We rest then, for the night. Estel, do you need one of my companions to see to Legolas' wounds?"

_Legolas stiffened in Aragorn's arms, shaking his head wildly, no. "I do not know them, Estel! I only know you and Haldir!"_ Aragorn shook his head, no. "I will treat his wounds, unless you know how to heal?"

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

The March-Warden was somewhat surprised by the question, "No, I do not. But, Estel, you are tired, surely Legolas does want you to get some rest?"

Aragorn's features flushed in fury, "He wants me to rest, aye, but he fears I will not come back to him! Do not accuse him of being selfish!"

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Haldir shouted in wrath. _NEVER_ would he accuse Legolas of being selflish, the Elf was too dear, and that trait was too opposite Legolas for such a insult to really mean anything.

Aragorn did not answer Haldir, but stretched Legolas out on the ground and Haldir's face morphed into features of horror, seeing all the wounds covering the dear prince's body.

_But you still have_

When Aragorn next woke, he was stretched out on a clean bed with crisp, white sheets making him feel warm and safe for the first time in a year. Looking around, he heard soft voices, one of which he recognized as his adopted father, Elrond and he smiled. How much he missed the Elf-Lord! Yet, he was shocked when he heard a sudden, loud cry as sobs immediately erupted afterward. "MY SON!" That was another voice Aragorn recognized. He knew it to be Thranduil, king of Mirkwood and wondered why the king was crying.

_All of me_

Looking over towards his right, he noticed another bed, holding Legolas. He had been cleaned of all the grime, and the full extent of his injuries was revealed, making Aragorn wince. How could Legolas have survived this? However, it didn't matter, because he had. Ignoring the surprising pain he felt as he got up, he walked over to the bed housing Legolas. The Elf was still unconcious, and he grabbed his hand, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin, soothingly. "I did promise you, _gwador nin_." He was shocked when the hand suddenly squeezed back.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_"Y-Yes... you did, Estel... good... job..." Legolas smiled weakly up at Aragorn, "Hannon lle, gwador nin, hannon lle..." He nodded his head, approvingly._

Aragorn beamed, leaning over to scoop Legolas into a hug, "Of of course, you silly Elf! _Never_ have I broken a promise to you! _Never_!"

_Legolas continued to smile, before he frowned, hearing his father sob. "Estel... I think my father and Lord Elrond believe me dead..."_

Aragorn's expression featured shock, "How? You are alive and on the road to recovery!" He cried out, shocked.

_"I know that... but I believe they don't..."_

_Legolas _and Aragorn looked towards the door as King Thranduil, Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel entered the room.

_But though you're still with me_

They all had tears in their eyes, and King Thranduil had to turn away as sobs erupted on top of sobs in the Elvenking's chest. "MY SON! MY SON! THAT'S MY SON, LEGOLAS!" With a loss of pride, the king ran forward and pushed Aragorn out of the way to get to Legolas. _Legolas screamed as Aragorn's hand was ripped from his._ Shooting up to his feet, Aragorn pushed the king back just as coldly, glaring as he turned a tender gaze to Legolas, stroking his hair back. Thranduil fixed Aragorn a mixtured glare of anger and confusion as tears ran down his face.

_I've been alone all along_

"Aragorn!" Elrond snapped, making the ranger turn towards the Elf-Lord, "Let Thranduil have a moment with Legolas before the funeral! I cannot believe you did something that disrespectful!" Aragorn had _always_ been respectful towards almost _everyone_. That was out of chatacter for his son.

Aragorn fixed Elrond with a frown of confusion, "Funeral? Who died?" He asked, tightening his grip on Legolas' hand, which he believed squeezed back. "Legolas isn't dead!"

_When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

Thranduil, full of anger and confusion just a second ago, screamed in anguish, "YOU DAMN LIAR, YOU LIE!" He raised an accusing finger towards Aragorn, "YOU KILLED MY SON! YOU KILLED HIM! HE WAS CAPTURED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Aragorn's eyes widened in horror. "YOU KILLED HIM! HE'S DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"No..." Aragorn's eyes darted around nervously as reality and fantasty melted together, visions of Legolas sharing his look of horror, and the still chest of his friend swam before him. "NO!" He cried, cluthing his friend's hand to a breaking point, but it didn't squeeze back reassuringly this time. "NOOOOOOO!" He yelled, crashing to his knees as pain in his head exploded and his head was cushioned against Legolas' chest as sobs escaped his throat. His temples throbbed as fantasty finally broke, blinding him with a flash for a moment, before reality set it's course in his mind.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

"No..." He spoke weakly, brushing his trembling fingers against Legolas' gray face. No breathes came from the Elf's chest, and his face was etched in permentant pain. It was true, the Elf he loved like a brother, was dead. '_YOU KILLED MY SON! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!'_ Those yells of rightful accusion danced through his head. With his spare hand that wasn't brushing the Elf's cool cheek, brought a hand up to his side to find a large amount of blood leaking through a bandage around his middle. Had he been cut just before Haldir and his men had killed the Orcs? Had one of the skillful archers hit him accidentally? He couldn't tell truth from fantasy anymore.

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

Burying his face in Legolas' still chest, sobs more violent than Thranduil's and tremors that shook even the still body of Legolas racked Aragorn. He brushed his fingers all over the Elf's face, before resting against the pulse-point of the Elf's neck. To break his heart even further, he found no pulse. "No... no, no, no, no, no, no, no, _**NO**_!" Aragorn yelled in wrath. That was the last thing he had done, just before the last of his strength was spent, and death took Aragorn as well.

_But you still have_

With a flash of bright, white light, Aragorn groaned, blinking his eyes. Immediately, they focused on Legolas' sad face, and the brightness around them. Latching onto Legolas' hand, which stroked the side of his face, and finding it solid, Aragorn thought they were both alive, momentarily, before he noticed Mandos, Erse and Nienna, staring down at the pair of them sadly. They had both died, but trying to find the possitive outlook, and decided it was at least good to be here with Legolas with a immortal life for both of them with no more pain, but only happiness for the both of them.

_All of me_

A/n: The reference of the Valar blessing Legolas is a story I will write after I finish Mental Battle and/or Revived. For the happy ending version to this story, come back when I update :P also, I MEANT to make these paragraphs long. Sorry if that made it hard to read. So.. I guess it was a happy ending kinda, too, because they're in a place were they'll always be happy and painless... but their dead... uhhh O.o


End file.
